Not Afraid of the Dark
by appa-appa-away
Summary: Azula opened her eyes and closed them again, but she couldn't tell the difference. "I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark." But what happens when the whole world is against her and everything goes wrong? Reposted and edited.


**I just thought I would write a random Azula fic. Azula is one of my favourite characters, so I thought I'd do something for her. Read and Review. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Not Afraid of the Dark**

Azula opened and closed her eyes several times, but she couldn't tell the difference.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She tried to get up, but she couldn't see if she was on her feet or not.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She reached out in front of her and tried to find something, _anything_ to guide her. But she couldn't find anything.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

Azula clicked her fingers and tried to make a spark. But nothing happened; she couldn't bend.

_Damn that Ty Lee! Why did she have to be so protective of Mai?! Why did she choose Mai over me?!_

Azula took a step in Gods knew which direction and suddenly she could feel herself sprawled on the ground again.

_I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark._

She searched blindly for something to help her up, or for the walls of… this… whatever she was in!

_Great! That stupid blind earthbender has trapped me inside a big, black cave!_

Azula looked around, but no matter how far she turned her head, the only thing she could see was blackness. There was no hole or crack for light to seep through and nowhere for a slight breeze to blow from. Nothing. Just blackness.

_I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark._

Azula silently cursed herself for having attacked Mai in front of Ty Lee.

Remembering what had led her to attack Mai, she cursed herself again for having attacked Zuko in front of her.

_Well, of coarse she's gonna stop you from killing him; she loves him!_

_And no-duh! Of coarse Ty Lee's not gonna let you kill Mai! They're best friends! How could I have been so stupid?!_

Her hand touched something; it was the wall of the cave. Finally, she had found it!

She used the wall to help her get up and she could feel that her head was almost touching the ceiling of the cave. It scared her that she didn't know if she was about to hit her head or not on the next step.

She kept a hand on the wall and walked once around the cave… or what she thought was once anyway. The journey was painfully slow and she stopped when she found the caved in entrance. It was well and truly blocked.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She tried to push some rocks out of the way but she was scared that if she moved one, all of them would cave in on her and crush her to death.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She tried pushing one a little harder, but it hurt. Her muscles and joints were still sore from where Ty Lee had jabbed her.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

_How long have I been in here? I must have been unconscious for a while because I was paralyzed when I hit the ground and I could move again when I woke up._

She pushed the rock a little harder and it moved. But several rocks elsewhere had been put off balance and the floor of the cave shook as they tumbled away from the fortress they made.

The Princess screamed in fright as one of the larger rocks knocked her and set her off balance as it passed. She curled up where she landed on the ground in a fatal position with her hands over her head for protection as the rock slide continued. When the sound of tumbling rocks ceased, she sat up.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She didn't have the strength to stand up again so she crawled towards where the rocks had fallen from. She felt in front of her and her hands met a flat surface; the wall.

_I'm not afraid of the dark._

She stood shakily once more with its aid and used it to guide her around the cave again, at least three times more. But she couldn't find the rocks that were blocking her way out.

_I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark._

Suddenly, an idea hit her. Toph had used her earthbending not only to cave in the entrance, but also to raise a wall on the other side to make it impossible for Azula to escape.

She was trapped and there was no way out. Unless and earthbender came to free her – which she highly doubted – she would die in the cave.

_I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark._

And it was now that Azula began to regret everything. Everything she had done to her brother. Everything she had done to the Avatar and his friends. Everything she had done to her friends. Everything she had done to herself. Everything she had done to the world.

And now she knew that, even if she did have her bending, she would never be able to get out of here alive. It was the end.

And for the first time in her life, Azula truly was afraid of the dark.

* * *

**There you go, short and simple. Ok, that was just a one-shot, so there's no more. I hope you liked it. Please Review! ****:)**


End file.
